


Tangled

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 084, Coulson is a horse, F/M, Garrett is still manipulative, Ward's parents aren't bad in this, based on the film, magical hair, they're nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an 084 gives Grant power, he is hidden from the world by Garrett, who needs him to stay alive. Meanwhile Skye is being chased after steeling from the palace. All Grant wants is to visit the light that shines in the capital on his birthday. Will this be a the year he finally gets his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaPaige88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaPaige88/gifts).



> I’ve thought about doing this for a while. Thank you to BellaPaige88 for the prompt and thatwasonegoodking who helped me decide who all the characters would be. There is a slight warning for an abusive relationship; if you’ve seen the film you’ll know why I mention it. Just in case that is triggering for anybody. Some of the lines are taken from the film.

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a guy named Grant. A long time ago a single drop of sunlight dropped from the heavens and landed on the Earth as a 0-8-4. The 0-8-4 was visible to others as a magic, golden flower where it was found by a man named Garrett. Instead of sharing this gift with the rest of the world he kept it for himself, using the healing powers to prolong his life. Nearby in the adjacent kingdom lived a King and Queen who ruled their people justly and fairly. The people celebrated as the Queen was with child. However, the Queen got sick, really sick. Upon learning this, a search began for anything that could help the Queen and her child. Garrett had unlocked the power of the 0-8-4, learning the words needed to release the power. Although he tried to hide it, eventually the searches found the flower and returned with it to their kingdom. The flower healed the Queen and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with golden hair. The kingdom celebrated and the King commissioned a new symbol of based of an eagle that would be shined into the night sky. Portraits of the family were painted including the prized Shield of Captain America, a relic belonging to the country.

Garrett was not to be thwarted, without the 0-8-4 he would die. One night he snuck into the castle to remove some of the baby’s hair. As usual the words of power healed him but as he cut a golden lock the hair turned brown and the power faded. Refusing to give up the power Garrett stole the baby and ran to the forest where he could hide from all searches and brought up Grant as his own in a cabin in the forest.

Grant sighed as he searched for Buddy, his chameleon, the only friend he had. Garrett, his father insisted this was the only place he was safe. To go outside would invite people to take advantage of his magic hair. His hair had stopped growing but it was still long than most men’s making him a target. It sat at his shoulders, straight and golden apart from that one strand that had been cut close to his head, that was brown. It couldn’t be cut, as it would cause it loose it’s power and that would harm his father. His father had sacrificed so much for him, moving out into the basic cabin, ensuring no one could find them. It was a simple life but it was a free one. So he stayed in the cabin and tended the chores that he was left. Thankfully Buddy had found his way into the secure cabin one-day ensuring that he was no long always alone. They’d quickly become friends though he kept him from Garrett, unsure with how he would react to seeing the chameleon. Garrett left often to earn money-selling weapons he made and gather material for Grant to make more weapons. As the cabin was hidden from sight, located deep within the forest through a cave hidden, the entrance covered by vines, Garrett felt safe to leave him on his own as he went to make deals and collect food. It meant Grant was left on his own for long periods of time but he always found things to do.

Buddy wasn’t a particular imaginative hider, always picking something he could change to hide against so Grant opened the windows. Buddy loved to hide outside, probably because they rarely ventured there.  
“Now where can Buddy be?” He faked turning away, as Buddy panted against an herb pot, his skin the same earthy-brown as the pot.   
“There you are.” Grant pounced, grabbing the chameleon by one leg as he squealed in delight. “So best two out of three?” He asked, frowning slightly as Buddy shook his head. “Well what do you want to do?”   
Buddy used his tail to point outside. It didn’t surprise Grant, Buddy always tried to encourage him to leave. But it was impossible. Garrett had told him what would happen if he left. He was safest here.   
“You know we can’t.” He sighed grabbing the broom to sweep the floor again. There was only so much he could do in the cabin. He’d already swept the entire cabin, fixed some tools, tended to the garden, baked some bread for tea, read the books Garrett had left him and fixed the weapons that would be sold at the market once Garrett had returned. Sometimes he wondered if there was more to life than this, but he was happy. He had a father who loved him and a safe comfortable home. Sure he wished he could see the world more and explore but it was the cost for being part 0-8-4. 

Sighing he looked at the calendar Garrett had brought him from his last trip. Tomorrow was his birthday, he was finally turning eighteen. He was going to finally be an adult, according to Garrett. Maybe now he could leave for one night. He hoped Garrett would take him to the capital. Every year on his birthday there was a big tournament and light show at the castle. He’d always wanted to go and see it. To understand how other men fought and lived. Garrett had always refused before, saying it was too dangerous. But now, he was grown up, finally an adult. Maybe this could be the year they went.   
**********************************  
They ran, jumping over roofs and making use of her skills. Technology reacted to whatever she wanted it to do, allowing her to open a path for them, which was unimpeded. Which was useful in their line of work. Normally she would object to the running and jumping, it wasn’t her thing, but for this object it was worth it. This object would bring in the money she needed to escape. Sure it meant she had to deal with the shady characters but it was worth it in the end. Besides without Miles and Quinn she’d never get close to the Shield. The Shield was heavily guarded, kept at the palace with the best technology in the kingdom keeping it secure. It was supposed to have been used by Captain America, something she didn’t care about but it meant it was valuable. The technology wouldn’t keep her out though, nobody could. Quinn and Miles provided the muscle while she was the brains. 

Glancing around the splendor of the castle, so different from what she was used to.   
“Wow. I could get used to this view.” She commented, leaning on a chimney to catch her breath. “Yep. I’m used to it. Guys I want a castle.”  
“You can get one once we’ve got the Shield. Now get over here.” Growled Quinn as he picked her up and pulled her over to the skylight in the roof. Just because she was a woman they thought they could just pick her up and boss her around. Miles grinned at her as he strapped her into the harness. She’d been there and done that, regretting it very quickly. Slowly they lowered her into the lasered chamber as guards patrolled the outside. Using her tablet she unlocked the chamber surrounding the Shield.  
“Damn technology.” Grumbled the young guard, smacking the device used to communicate against the wall.  
“They really need to update them.” Skye mused as she lounged beside him.  
“You’re telling me! Hang on! Wait!” She flew through the air as the guard realized that nobody should be talking to him. Skye couldn’t help the small wave as she disappeared through the skylight as the alerted guards stared up at her. Shoving the Shield into the satchel they’d brought to carry the unwieldy object. It wouldn’t take the guards long to reach the rooftop so it was time to leave. Sighing she looped the bag over her shoulder and prepared to run again.  
********************************************  
Grant heard light footsteps indicating that Garrett was returning. He’d learned early on to pay attention to his environment just in case anyone tried to sneak up on the cabin. This was it. He could finally ask him about going to see the light.   
“Grant! I’m back.” The cabin door opened and in strode his father. Striding over to the table he placed down his bag and the pieces of the gun he always carried. Grant quickly headed over and pieced it back together and lay it down on the table.  
“It still amazes me how you do that.” Garrett commented as he began examining the weapons Grant had made.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Then I don’t know why it takes so long… I’m just kidding. You’re a big guy now. Don’t take everything so seriously.”  
Grant watched as he strode away from the table. He didn’t want to antagonize Garrett but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic of the light. But he seemed like he was in a good mood as he stared into the mirror. Grant stood beside him still trying to gain the courage to ask for what he really wanted.   
“Look what I see here.” Grant watched as Garrett gestured towards their reflections hope filling him. “I see a strong young man. Oh look you’re here too. Don’t look so sad. You know feelings are a weakness son.”  
“Father…” Garrett ignored his comment as he stared into the mirror examining his body.  
“Father’s feeling a little worn down at the moment. If you don’t mind son.”  
“Oh! Of course.” 

Grant quickly gathered a stool so he could sit down and heal his father. It was a little strange as he could only heal people if they touched his hair while he said the magic words. But if it healed his father he would do anything for him. He rushed through the process, giving Garrett only just enough time to get his hand to Grant’s hair to allow the healing.   
“Grant!” Garrett seemed annoyed but Grant couldn’t bring himself to care. He had to ask now, surely Garrett would say yes.  
“Here’s the thing father, tomorrow is my birthday.”  
“No it can’t be. You’ve only just had one. Besides it’s not as if they’re important.”  
“It was a year ago.” It through him slightly as Garrett looked unbothered by this fact. “Anyway what I wanted for my birthday. What I’ve wanted for a lot of birthdays.” Mumbling the last part was natural; Garrett didn’t like to be questioned about his decisions.  
“Enough with the mumbling Grant! You know I hate the mumbling!”  
“Sorry. Any I wanted to go and see the tournament and the light.”  
“Oh you mean you want to allow a weakness into you.”  
“What? No. I just…”  
“You’re just as fragile as a flower Grant. I keep you here to ensure you’re safe. Out there in the world people would just take advantage of you. You’re desire to see this light just shows that. A real man wouldn’t allow petty little things to distract him. He would concentrate on learning everything he needed to make himself stronger. Emotions just distract you. That’s all this tournament and light would do.”  
“But…”  
“Look at you, you’re scruffy and underdressed. They’ll eat you up alive.”   
He was in simple handmade clothes of cotton, which he had made himself. Sure he had no shoes but he didn’t really need them in the cabin and it wasn’t something he could make himself. Garrett had never got him shoes so he did without. He conceded he was looking a bit scruffy, having to convert your razor into materials for weapons led to you having the beginnings of a beard.   
“Oh go ahead and leave me. I’m the only one who raised you when everyone wanted to throw you in a prison. What do I know? Leave me alone to die, when it’s too late you’ll know I knew best.”  
“I’ll stay! I’m sorry!” He couldn’t bear to hurt his father.  
“If you’re sure son.”  
“Yes! I won’t go.” He knew his voice was croaky, trying not to shed the tears Garrett would see as the ultimate weakness.  
“Good. Now don’t ever ask to leave this cabin again.” Garrett reached out and patted him on the shoulder.  
“I won’t. You know best.”  
“Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it.”  
He shook his head, hanging it, not believing he’d challenged his father.  
“I’ll go and see what trade I can get for these weapons. You get started on the new ones and clean yourself up. I’ll be back later.”  
“Yes, father.” Later could mean today or in two months time. Being on his own and having to survive toughened him up. He waited until Garrett had left before collapsing beside his weapons bench, ignoring Buddy’s gentle nudges.  
********************************************  
So far so good, they’d yet to be caught. Running over the rooftops of the city had given them the advantage. They needed to escape into the forest to avoid being caught. May, Captain of the guards, was chasing them, well known for her ability to catch criminals. Her and her horse were well known by all thieves. Technology that had been their helpers was now becoming a hindrance. Wanted posters were being posted around the kingdom, something Skye could do nothing about, as running wasn’t compatible with using technology. The forest gave them the cover they needed to hide from the guards but they had to get there first. 

Glancing behind and finding nobody in sight, they took a few moments to rest. Panting she noticed their wanted posters pinned to a tree.   
“Oh come on!” She read it moaning.  
“Oh shut up.” Quinn snapped.  
“We’ll you don’t have anything to complain about. You guys look great!”  
The pictures showed them in their best light and the descriptions were extremely flattering. Hers painted her as a bimbo who used her body to get what she wanted. There was no time for more discussion as the thudding behind them indicated company was coming. Running again they found themselves at a dead end. High walls surrounded them, so smooth that one person couldn’t climb them.   
“Give me a boost. I’ll pull you up.” Skye yelled as Quinn and Miles examined the earthen walls.  
“Give us the Shield.” Miles held out his hand while Quinn glared at her.  
“You guys don’t trust me. Ouch.”   
The cavalry were getting closer; there was no time to argue. Throwing the satchel to Miles she waited until they provided a bridge for her before clambering up them. Scrambling onto the grass she rolled to look back down at the boys.  
“Pull us up!” Miles held out his hand to her.  
“Sorry boys. My hands are full.” She waved the satchel at the boys as Quinn patted himself down realizing that it was no longer around his body. As much as she would love to gloat a bit longer but she need to get away from here before they found away to escape. 

Running deeper into the forest she became aware of people chasing her. Taking a second to peek back she saw May chasing her. Her horse almost seemed to be ordering the others around him, like his master. As she jumped over a tree limb she heard the smack as several shots impacted just behind her. Running as fast as she could a fallen tree limb aided her by removing several of those chasing her. Unfortunately May was still chasing her. Looking behind she didn’t notice the limb blocking her path until she ran straight into it. As she was thrown in the air she noticed the same thing happen to May, before she was thrown onto the horse’s back. Laughing at her sudden advantage she tried to make the horse move but all he seemed interest in was biting the satchel that had fallen in front of his face. If the stick didn’t work use the carrot method. Skye tried to use this to make him move but he kept turning to bite the satchel. Suddenly she was flying through the air again, losing her grip on the satchel. The horse looked so proud of himself as he grabbed it. Snatching it back from him she began running as he chased after her and attempted to get it back.   
‘I’m fighting with a horse!’ She thought as she swung underneath a fallen tree over a gap, certain the horse wouldn’t follow. She scrambled backwards as the horse used his hooves to target her hands.   
CRACK!   
Just as she reached the end of the tree the wait became too much, sending them tumbling down. Sitting dazed for a second, she took a moment to notice that not only had she landed with the shield, but also the horse was nowhere to be seen. Taking advantage of this fact she noticed a cave behind her, the vines hiding its entrance parted when she’d fallen into them. Moving quickly she was surprised to see that the cave went straight through. On the other side was a small meadow with a wooden cabin sat in it.   
‘Good hiding place.’ She summarized, evaluating the risk of running elsewhere. ‘At least I can get some food.’  
Decision made she headed into the cabin, noticing how neat it was kept. She moved towards the table, not expecting the sudden pain in her temple.   
*************************************  
Grant had been working on a blade when he’d noticed the light footsteps heading towards the cabin. Moving to one side of the door he had the perfect position to watch as the person entered. Grasping the nearest weapon he could find, a frying pan, he waited until the person had completely entered before hitting them on the head. As they crumpled to the ground the length of their dark brown hair surprised him. Moving cautiously he turned them over and found himself faced with a beautiful young woman. He hadn’t expected the intruder to be a woman. Glancing at Buddy he shrugged before deciding where to hide her. She was completely out of it and Garrett maybe back at any time. Picking her up he slung her over his shoulder and headed into his bedroom, somewhere Garrett rarely ventured into. Tying her up and adding a gag in case she woke up while Garrett was there. He’d never expected to have a woman in his room. 

As he headed back out into the main room he heard Garrett return.  
“Grant! I have a surprise for you.”  
“So do I.” He muttered. Maybe this would be what it would take to show he was capable of taking care of himself.   
“I found some new material for you. Surprise!” Garrett waved his arms like it was the best gift ever.   
“Father I was thinking, about the light.”  
“This again. I told you to drop this.”  
“But…”  
“No! You are never leaving this cabin!” Garrett bellowed. Collapsing into a nearby chair he raised his hand to his face.  
“Great! Now I’m the bad guy.”   
“I was just thinking instead of the light I thought of something I wanted.” Grant mumbled, hunching his shoulders slightly.  
“Oh?”  
“I was wondering if I could have some of that metal you brought me one time. To make a new razor.”  
“That was a very specialist metal Grant. As least a three day trip.”  
“I know I just thought it was a better idea than the light.”  
“Fine! It might toughen you up more if I leave you alone for a while.”  
“Yes father.” 

Seeing him concede Grant quickly made a pack full of food for Garrett to take with him before helping him with his cloak. He watched as Garrett left the area before turning to the thief’s satchel. Inside he found a strange round object. It was hard and metal but he was unsure what it was for. Putting it on his head it didn’t feel comfortable. Buddy shook his head as he watched. Sitting on it didn’t seem any better; Buddy once again shaking his head. Finally he slipped it on his arm brandishing it in front of him. Buddy stared at him for a second before shaking his head. Sighing Grant placed it back in the bag before hiding it. It was time to wake up his visitor.  
*********************************  
Skye woke up to a pounding head and something wet in here ear. Turning slightly she found a frog sticking it’s tongue in her ear and jumped screaming. Finding she couldn’t move she looked down to find herself tied to a chair.   
“What are you doing here?” The voice clearly belonged to the shadow that was moving around. “What do you want with my hair?”  
“You’re hair?” Skye wondered what this person was on, she didn’t need anyone else’s hair, hers was fine as it was.   
“Who else knows my location?”   
‘What was this guy on?’ She wondered as he moved into the light. Squinting she could suppress the gasp as she examined the tall, muscled body that led to cheekbones to die for. The long blonde hair was a little strange but the guy was hot. Maybe this could work to her advantage.  
“Hi. I’m Skye.” She smiled, hoping to win him over.  
“Hi.” He seemed confused, making things even easier for Skye.  
“How you doing?”   
“Don’t try your tricks on me. What do you want with my hair?”  
God this guy was uptight.   
“Nothing, Robot.”  
“It’s Grant!”  
“Whatever!”  
“What do you want?”  
“To leave! Where’s my Shield?”  
“I’ve hidden it in a place you’ll never find.” He seemed so proud of this fact.  
“It’s in that cabinet isn’t it?”  
“No!”  
“Anyway just let me have it and we can all part friends.”  
“I’ll return it if you do something for me.”  
“What?”  
“You know the light that shines tomorrow?”  
“Sure. The light for the lost prince. They have a tournament in the capital.”  
“It’s for the lost prince.” He acted as if that was news to him.  
“Anyway, take me to this tournament and I’ll return your shield.”  
“I don’t think so. The kingdom and I aren’t exactly simpatico right now.” She scoffed.  
“Something brought you here, Skye. Call it what you will, fate, destiny.”  
“A horse?”  
“Without me you’ll never find your shield.”  
“You’re going to make be do something I really don’t want to do.”   
She watched as he looked at her before shimmying her arms so her top was revealed. Her extremely low top, that showed off a lot and had turned men’s heads before. He glanced down but seemed unmoved.  
“Fine. I’ll take you to see the light.” There was no other way out of this situation, though how he couldn’t get there on his own.   
“Really?”  
“Sure. I better get my shield though.”  
“I promise.”  
“Yeah like that mean anything.”  
“When I promise something I mean it!” Funny thing was he looked like he meant it.  
“Just get me out of this chair.” She grumbled.


	2. The Journey

Sighing Skye prepared to leave the cabin. Robot appeared to be having some sort of crisis as he talked to his frog, Buddy. She hated leaving without the Shield but it wasn’t a hard task to do to get it returned. Though it may be an easier task than she thought, he seemed really conflicted about leaving. How he could never have left the cabin before she had no idea. It was going to be an interesting trip. She was going to have to avoid the horse and the guards, all while heading back to the scene of her crime. Oh well maybe she could change his mind before they got there. He seemed very nervous. She would be doing him a favour.

Grabbing a bag, she headed out of the cabin turning when he didn’t follow her.  
“You coming Robot?”  
He hesitated at the door as if he was expecting a barrier to suddenly appear and prevent him leaving. Taking a tentative step forward he laughed, a sound so joyful that it lifted Skye’s heart. Running past her he was way too happy to be leaving the cabin, rolling in the grass, splashing water from the stream nearby. It was something you’d expect from a small child or a puppy. He seemed to revel in the smallest things, laughing and smiling with delight. Rolling her eyes Skye followed, this was going to be a long day. 

Trailing through the forest she got to witness his mood swings that occurred with no apparent trigger. One minute he was frolicking through a meadow, the next he was banging his head against a tree. All through it all he said was; I can’t believe I’m doing this. The man was strange. He seemed to have an obsession with his hair. Sure it was blonde and long but why was he so worried about it? Was it the hair that was causing the mood swings? When he stopped in a cave, grasping his knees and rocking slightly she decided to pay more attention. Maybe she could learn what was going on.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m such a bad son. I’ve left. Sure he’ll never know but… I’m such a bad son. I should never have come. What if someone notices me? It could hurt my father. I’m such an idiot.”   
“Hey. I can’t help but feel you’re a little bit divided by this trip.” She moved slowly as if dealing with a frightened animal.  
“It’s a bit obvious.” His head hung slightly.  
“I got that you’ve snuck out and ignored you’re father and betrayed him, which will break his heart and potentially kill him.”  
“Kill him?”  
“Oh I can’t do this.”  
“What?”  
“That’s it. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I’m letting you out of our deal. We’ll return and you’ll get back a father/son relationship that’s based on trust. With the return of my Shield we’re all square.”  
Brandishing the frying pan she didn’t know he had he scowled at her.  
“I know what you’re doing. We’re continuing!”  
‘Oh come on!’ She complained to herself. ‘Where the hell did he hide that frying pan? It wasn’t as if there was a shortage of weapons in that cabin either.’  
With a sigh she knew she’d have to continue. Heading further into the forest she heard a rustling nearby. It didn’t concern her much, she was used to the forest and its animals. Most were no threat at all, not if you knew how to deal with them. The rustling was coming from a small bush; therefore it was not a threat whatever it was. She was just going to ignore it until Grant grabbed her arm, pulling her further away from the shaking bush.  
“What is it? Thieves? Ruffians? Are they after my hair?” She could feel his body trembling as the frying pan waved in front of them, pointed at the bush. What was with him and his hair? Before she could reply the bush parted and out popped, as she had guessed, a harmless rabbit that seemed more startled by them.   
“Don’t panic. They can smell fear.” She drawled.   
“I’m sorry. I guess I panicked a bit.” He looked so adorably sheepish that she almost felt sorry for what she was about to do.  
“You do seem a bit nervous. Best to avoid ruffians and thugs though.”  
“Sure.” Smiling he showed off those fantastic cheekbones.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I know just the place!” She grinned at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards she heard of that would be right up his street.  
******************************************  
Wandering through the forest Garrett was alerted by a noise in front of him. He had constant awareness in case anybody recognised him from all those years ago. Stupidly the King and Queen had never given up hope of finding the 0-8-4 so he had to be constantly on his guard. The loss of that power would kill him; he wasn’t ready to leave this earth yet. Although the cabin he’d picked for them was relatively secure there was still the chance somebody could recognise him and follow him back to the cabin. He was never going to loose that power, with it he could live forever!

Sneaking forward he peered around a rock, blinking as he watched a horse remove what looked like a wanted poster from a tree before shredding it between his teeth. He would have just snuck away from the strange horse if it suddenly hadn’t jumped beside him, looking dejected when it finally examined him. As his head drooped Garrett noticed the bridle around its neck, recognising the insignia.  
“A palace horse? Where’s your rider?”

For the first time in years he felt panic rise, he had to get back to the cabin. It should have been well hidden but he’d heard to many things about Captain May. If anyone could find the cabin it would be her. He was not going to loose the 0-8-4, he’d worked to hard to gain the boys trust to let him go now. Ignoring the horse’s puzzled look, he hurried back the way he came, his eyes watching for signs of enemies around. He needed to be reassured the cabin was still secure and ensure the boy had given up on that stupid idea of his to see the light. That was all he needed, the boy to do something stupid and endanger the power. Fortunately he was still in peak condition so was able to make good time back to the cabin, the magic keeping away the disease that wanted to rob him of his life. 

“Grant. Grant! Where are you son?” He called as he burst through the door. The cabin was completely empty. Moving quickly he checked the vegetable patch and the boy’s bedroom but found nothing. A beam of light from the open back door shone off something in the cupboard. Opening the doors he fell backwards as he noticed the distinctive pattern on the Shield that layer there. He hated that thing. Scowling he strode over to the draws in his room, withdrawing a small black gun. Tucking it in the back of his trousers, he headed for the door to trace down his 0-8-4. Nobody would stop him finding it and returning it here.  
*********************************  
Skye couldn’t help the slight grin as they approached The Rising Tide pub. It had a reputation that had spread throughout the kingdom and appearances didn’t look to be deceiving. It was a run down thatched building with bullet holes in the walls and one window with a shape she could have sworn had been made by someone flying through it. Grabbing the robot she burst through the door, grabbing the attention of most of the patrons.  
“You’re finest table please.” She called ensuring she had everyone’s attention. As she expected the robot was freaking out upon noticing the patrons. Not only did some of the scariest and dangerous people congregate here but also some of the maddest. Skye wasn’t sure which was scarier. He was clutching that stupid frying pan like a lifeline, his frog sat on his shoulder as if to provide comfort. Noticing a strange duo nearby she pointed them out.  
“Is that a dead body there?” She asked the young woman, who’d clearly been doing experiments on the body while the guy stood closer built some sort of torture device. “Hey Robot come and look at this?”   
Various patrons, including one tall guy who’d been standing over crazy the duo, currently surrounded Grant.  
“What’s with his hair?” Grunted one of the scarier ones with an eye patch.  
“He’s imitating Thor.” She picked the first guy she could think of who had long hair.  
Extracting him from the group she led him towards the door.  
“You know Robot you don’t look so good.” She put her arm around his waist, as he was too taller for her to reach his shoulders. “You know if you’re scared of these fine upstanding people how are you going to cope in the mean dark city? It’s just not going to be safe for you in the city. I can’t have that on my conscious. Let’s return now and spare you the anguish of that sight.” She’d almost made it to the door when it was slammed shut by the tall guy from before.  
“This you?” He grunted holding up another wanted poster. This one at least had a better picture of her though it still implied she was an idiot.  
“Oh come on!” Her discontent clear in her voice.  
“You’re going nowhere. Go get the guard.”  
“Yes Tripp.” One guy rushed off as Skye was grabbed and pulled this way and that as they argued over her found her first. Behind the group she could see Grant trying to push his way through. For all he was tall he was making no headway, his frying pan removed from his hand and thrown across the room. She watched with horror as he grabbed a nearby bottle and brought it down on Tripp’s head.  
“Put her down! I need her to take me to see the light in the capital, something I’ve been dreaming about my whole life. Have some humanity. Haven’t you ever had a dream?”  
Skye suddenly found herself sitting on the floor as Tripp relaxed his grip and stepped towards Grant.  
“I had a dream once.” His eyes unfocused slightly. “I wanted to join the guards and follow in my Grandfather’s footsteps. Fitz here wants to be an inventor.” He pointed at the curly haired guy from before as he nodded and brandished the torture device.  
“Simmons and I have so many ideas to help people. I wanted to build devices to help people.”  
“I wanted to help people, understand how they work so they can be fixed.”   
‘That explains the body.’ Skye thought as she watched Simmons bounce up and down patting the body on the table while Fitz winced slightly. To her amazement others came forward explaining dreams, several wanted to be dancers, one guy an actor. It was strange, especially when the biggest, toughest guy announced he wanted to be an interior designer.  
‘Next thing you know it’s going to turn into a musical with them signing something like I’ve got a dream.’ She snorted at her thoughts.  
“What about you?” The guy with the eye patch asked, who’d just revealed he was Nick and wanted to run a defence company that worked with the guards to eliminate threats.  
“Sorry boys. I don’t do personal.” She quipped before finding herself looking down at a barrel of a gun. So much for not sharing.  
“I’ve dreams like you really.” She quickly explained. “They’re just not so touchy feely. I’m tanned and rested and alone, with lots and lots of money.”  
‘Damn! They’ve nearly got me bursting into song.’ She grumbled to herself.  
“I found them!” The thief burst back in.  
Grabbing Grant she hurdled the bar with Tripp following, hiding just before May burst in with more guards.  
“Where are they?” Growled May, hand on her weapon. With them Skye saw the familiar silhouettes of Quinn and Miles she knew she had to escape. Tripp pressed a concealed button and a section of the floor soundless moved to show an escape passage.  
“Go. Fulfil your dream.” Tripp muttered to avoid catching the guard’s attention.  
“I will.” She and Grant muttered at the same time.  
“I was talking to him. Your dream sucks.”   
Grant shuck Tripp’s hand before they both eased their way into the passage.

Behind them the thieves were doing their best to keep the guard’s attention away from the passage.   
“This one?” Asked Nick as he held up a tiny but ugly thief. Before May could retaliate a horse burst into the room looking particularly angry. Noticing his rider he gave May a slight nudge before continuing sniffing the room.  
“Phil!” May hadn’t seen him since being unseated when chasing the thief Skye. Ignoring the rest of the room Phil made his way over to the bar before point at it with his hoof.   
“What is it Phil?”  
Snorting slightly he continued to point until they came over and noticed the passageway that had opened up.   
“Right. You stay here and guard those two. The rest with me.” May ordered as she followed Phil down the passageway. 

Unfortunately for her she didn’t notice the grin on Miles face as he took in the young guards. Quickly overpowering them he freed himself and Quinn. Grabbing a hold of Fitz he put a knife to his throat before asking:  
“Where does that lead?”  
“Out to the quarry.” Fitz stammered not wanting to anger the man.  
“Let’s go.” Quinn ordered as he hurried out, missing an eavesdropping Garrett stood by the window.  
*************************************  
They wandered down the passageway neither of them making much noise.  
“So... Skye Where are you from?” Grant finally broke the silence  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry, Robot. I don't do backstory, however I am becoming very interested in yours. I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair...” She began ticking things off on her fingers.  
“Nope.”  
“Or the father...”  
“Uh-uh.”  
“...Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog.”  
“Chameleon.” He glared at her, which was simply adorable.  
“Nuance! Here's my question, though. If you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?”  
“Uh, heh, well...” He refused to look at her, preferring to examine the stones at his feet that had begun rumbling  
“Uh, Skye?”  
Behind them came the charging guards, led by May and Phil.  
“Skye!” May had noticed them.  
“Run! Run!” Yelled Skye as she grabbed Grant and took off. 

Sprinting they soon reached the end of the passageway that led them out into a large gorge with aqueducts running the length of it. They didn’t have time to climb to the bottom, as the guards were right behind them.   
“Who's that?” Grant questioned as the guards neared him.  
“They don't like me.” She retorted as she watched them carefully trying to figure out their next move.  
‘Oh come on!’ She complained to herself as Miles and Quinn broke through the bottom of the gorge to join the party.  
“Who's that?” Grant was staring at them apprehensively.  
“They don't like me either.”  
“And who's that?” He waved at Phil as he broke through the group of guards  
“Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!”  
Rolling his eyes he threw the pan at her before getting a firmer grip on Buddy and launching himself onto one of the wooden beams that supported the aqueduct. As the guards drew nearer Skye reacted instinctively, lashing out with the pan to defend herself. To her surprise she found herself surrounded by knocked out guards including May.   
“Frying pans. Who knew?” She laughed to herself as a sword was brandished at her. She did a double take as she realized Phil was holding the sword as he tried to stab her. Between hits she cried:  
“I have to let you know.” Duck! “This is the strangest thing I’ve ever done!”  
As the words left her mouth, Phil caught the pan at just the right angle to send it flying from her hands.  
“Best two out of three?” She offered weakly.  
“Skye!” Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Grant threw a rope at her. Catching it and wrapping it round her arm, she leant backward letting her momentum pull her off the cliff. Phil dropped the sword in amazement as she flew through the air. She landed on the floor of the gorge, watching in horror as Phil kicked a beam to create a bridge to Grant. Unfortunately he picked a beam that was also supporting the structure that held the water, leading to a torrent of water flowing down to the floor.   
“Come on Robot!” She screamed as Quinn and Miles advanced on her. She watched in amazement as Grant acrobatically slid down the aqueduct towards her. That guy kept being full of surprises. Grabbing Buddy off the floor they ran to the nearest entrance, feeling slightly relieved as a boulder blocked it behind them, until they realized that there was no other way out of the cave. Scrambling as far up as they could to stay breathing air, Skye dove back down to try and find an exit.  
“It’s no good! It’s too dark down there.” She gasped as she resurfaced. Grant looked at her before diving down.  
“No! It’s no use!” She hauled him back up before he got to deep.  
“I’m so sorry Skye. It’s all my fault.”  
“Mary-Sue.”  
“What?”  
“My name’ Mary-Sue Poots. At least that’s the name the orphanage gave me. If we’re going to die here somebody should know.” Smiling weakly at him she tried to comfort him. She no longer cared about keeping her biggest secret. The water was now up to their chins; they wouldn’t be able to survive much longer.  
“I have magic hair that glows.” He offered.  
“What?!”  
“I have magic hair that glows!” He exclaimed as if he’d just thought of something. She watched as he began speaking, reciting even, his hair glowing from the roots just as the water removed the last of the hair. Her gasp of surprise couldn’t be contained as the cave lit up, loosing her precious seconds of air. Wasting no time she dove back down using the light to examine the stones at the bottom. Water was clearly escaping somehow. Grasping at the final straw they had left, they both began shifting the stones trying to make an opening. Just as her lungs began to burn with lack of air and she resisted taking a breath of water, the stones gave way, throwing them out of a cave. Bursting from the stream of water and gasping at air, she beached herself on the bank as she filled her lungs.  
“He has magic hair that glows.” She blinked at Buddy as he lay beside her. “He has magic hair that glows!” Buddy just nodded knowingly at her.  
“Mary-Sue!”  
“It glows!”  
“Mary-Sue!”  
“What?”  
“It doesn’t just glow.” Grant added as he pulled himself out of the water. Glancing at Buddy for confirmation she worried.  
“Why’s he smiling at me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is now going to be slightly longer than I thought. Blame thatwasonegoodking for Phil being the horse. She suggested it and I couldn’t resist it.


	3. The Return

Coughing and spluttering came from nearby as a hatch cleverly build into a tree to keep it hidden swung open. Two bedraggled figures stalked forward, their eyes flashing, hands clenching when they were no longer needed to pull their owners up.

“Can’t believe you let her go.” Snarled Quinn. “You were always soft on her.”

“Excuse me but I like living. If we’d stayed we wouldn’t have been living much longer.”

 

Hiding behind a nearby rock Garrett watched the exchange with interest. He’d hoped to find Grant here but it clearly wasn’t his lucky day. The two were idiots; he’d seen them back at the pub. Anyone who got caught was an idiot, but maybe they could be useful idiots. They seemed to know the girl who was with Grant. These two could be useful to his plan.   
“Boys. Don’t you think it’s time to stop fighting? Here.” The satchel he threw at them nearly hit Miles on the head. To his amusement the boys began fighting over the satchel without even checking that the Shield was still in there.

“Bye now.” He called to get their attention.

“Hang on. Why give us this? What do you want in return?” Quinn stopped him.

“I believe it belongs to you. I was going to offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams and that wasn’t even the best part?” He knew how these people worked, dangling the carrot was better than hitting them over the head with it.

“Best part?”

“Revenge on Skye.”

Watching the grin spread across their faces he knew he’d chosen the right people.

‘Fools!’

***********************************

“Ok you’re being strangely cryptic as you insist I wrap my hand in your hair.” Skye commented, deciding against running away. After the day she’d had she was willing to accept anything. Well sort of. He’d refused to explain his comments at the river any further until they’d made a camp and dried off. It had taken them a little while to find a suitable place to camp for the night. But now warmed and comforted by the fire nearby they both sat on a log, her hand now tangled within his hair.

“Just don’t freak out please.” His eyes pleaded with her, showing the desperation he hid in his voice. “Promise.”

“I promise.” As she spoke her stomach lurched slightly, wondering what that promise could cost her. With a slight sigh he began speaking the same words he’d used when they’d been trapped in the cave. As before his hair glowed with a soft light spreading downwards from the top his head and down till it covered the hair wrapped around her injured hand. Surprisingly she could feel a warmth of it, just enough to be comforting and relaxing. Catching Buddy’s eye he lifted his hand and pointed at it. As Grant came to an end and the light dimmed she carefully removed her hand and examined it. The cut that had run across her hand had gone, just disappeared; there wasn’t even a scar! Opening her mouth wide she felt him gently touch her.

“You promised you wouldn’t freak out!”

“I’m not freaking out. This is me not freaking out. What I’m really interested in is how you did that. How long have you been able to do that?” She spoke quickly, words just falling from her mouth as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. And she’d thought she was ready to accept anything! Moving the offending hand she tucked it under her chin so she could pay attention to him and avoid looking at it.

“All my life. I became part 0-8-4 when I was born.”

“That’s why you were so concerned about your hair.”

“People wanted its power.” He shook his looking down. “But if cut it turn brown and looses its power.” Lifting a lock of brown hair she could see a small short piece of hair, darker than all the rest.

“When they realised that they couldn’t use the power they wanted to lock me up. That’s why my… that’s why I live in the forest alone.”

‘Poor guy.’ Her heart clinched in sympathy.

“Must be hard to live like that.”

“It’s a necessary cost.” He smiled so ruefully she didn’t believe him. It had to be lonely like that. She knew some of the worst people in the kingdom but couldn’t imagine them imprisoning someone just because of the power Grant had. He must live a very lonely life.

“So Mary-Sue huh?”

“Yeah well you don’t really want to know about poor orphan Mary-Sue?”

She looked away as he shuffled closer to her, reminding her of an eager puppy.

“Oh all right then. I grew up in an orphanage, never knew my parents. The nuns were fairly strict; they were the ones who named me. When I was old enough I ran away, changed my name, I’d thought Skye was a nice name. I soon was penniless and starving so I took to stealing to feed myself. I fell in with the wrong crowd, you met some of them earlier, and stealing became my way of life.  I planned to sell the Shield to get enough money to move away somewhere where nobody could find me so they couldn’t hurt me. Everyone thinks Skye is this daredevil character…”

“When really she’s just lost.” He finished looking at her as if he saw every single bit of her, and liked what he saw, even the bad parts. Nobody had ever looked at her that way.

“So there you go.”

“I have to admit I like Mary-Sue just as much as Skye.”

“Well you’d be the first. At least Skye is a better name.”

“True.” He laughed, showing off those fabulous cheekbones of his. “It suits you much more.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this. It would ruin my reputation.”

“Ah well we can’t have that.”

“Hey a fake reputation is all a girl has.” They both smiled at each other and Skye could feel something else building. Not wanting to get into right now she stood up abruptly, startling Grant slightly.

“I’d better get some more firewood.” She walked away from the comfort of the fire, needing time to think.

 

Grant watched her go, she’d taken it better than he’d expected. Maybe people wouldn’t think he was a freak, maybe he could try visiting the city. He knew he couldn’t leave his father, but maybe he could travel and see new things.

“So this is where you ran off to. I returned home and you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“Father. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no it’s fine. Ignore the fact I thought you were dead, had been dragged off into the forest and killed.”

“I’m so sorry father. But things aren’t as bad as you suggested. I’m fine. I even met someone.”

“Yes the wanted thief. I’m so proud.”

“I think she likes me.”

“Likes you? Please, Grant, that's demented! This is why you never should have left! This whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here. Why would she like you? Come on now, really. Don't be a dummy come with me. I…

“No!”

“No? Oh. I see how it is. Grant knows best; Grant's so mature now. Such a clever grown-up man. Grant knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and give her this, huh?” Garrett flung the satchel at his feet, the flap flying open to reveal the Shield, glistening in the firelight.

“How did you...?”

“This is why she's here! Don't let her deceive you! Give it to her, watch, you'll see! Trust me, that's how fast she'll leave you. I won't say I told you so! No, Grant knows best! Well, if she's such a babe, go and put her to the test! If she's lying, don't come crying.” With that Garrett strode off into the forest leaving Grant shaken. He’d never expected Garrett to act like that; he thought he would be pleased. They wouldn’t have to stay in hiding; he was finally growing up, making friends. He couldn’t leave the Shield there. Grabbing it, he looked around widely trying to find a hiding place.

 

“So! Hey can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous... Hey, you alright?” Skye had returned, arms filled with firewood.

“Oh. Sorry yes, just... lost in thought I guess.” He lied weakly, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman intelligence, I've always had it. Born with it. But superhuman strength, can you imagine the possibilities of this?” She bent down and began feeding the fire, not noticing the cloud cross his face. He risked a small glance at the end of the tree trunk he was still sat on, ensuring the Shield was well hidden.

****************************************

Something cool and wet dripping on her face woke Skye, way earlier than she would like. Blinking up she found Phil, glaring down at her, dripping water, right in her face. Trying to keep a straight face, she stretched and closed her eyes again. It was too early to think about getting up.

“Well, I hope you're here to apologize.” She smirked, already half asleep.

She was shaken out of that by suddenly been hoisted into the air by her foot. Yelling she grabbed at anything on the ground she could to prevent her being dragged along the floor by a horse biting her boot. Her yell woke Grant who immediately grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Which was how she ended up being the rope in a tug of war between a horse and man. She went flying when her boot came off, leaving Phil with her boot in his mouth. Grant strode between the two of them and began talking to Phil.

“Sit. Sit!” He ordered. Phil looked at him for a second before sitting, hanging his head.

“Drop it. Drop!” He was talking to Phil as if he was a dog, pointing at the floor. Phil eventually spat the boot out. Handing it back to Skye, Grant began scratching Phil behind the ears. Skye watched in amazement as the horse leant in towards Grant, his tail hitting the ground like a dog’s would.

“Whose a good boy. A very good boy. Did the nasty lady lead you on a wild goose chase?” Phil nodded in agreement. “Did you have to swim through water? Are you in need of a break?” Phil nodded in agreement as Skye blinked at them.

“Here’s the thing. I need her to take me to see the light so I need you not to get her arrested.” Phil turned away.

“And it’s kind of my birthday.” Ward muttered as if it would change Phil’s mind. Phil slumped slightly before nodding again and shifting to face them again. Sighing Skye held out her hand for Phil to shake. To think that two days ago her life was simple, no magic hair or weird horses. After Buddy had glared at both of them, she and Phil shook hands before he knocked her of her feet. Clearly he still didn’t like her.

 

Walking for the rest of the morning they eventually reached the capital. Walking across the bridge so openly felt wrong to her but it was worth it to see Grant’s look of wonder. Annoyance tinged her delight when she noticed another wanted poster, they still couldn’t get her description right. Before anyone noticed she removed it, finding Phil glaring at her. Throwing it at him, he caught it in his teeth before blowing it back at her, laughing her when it hit her right in the face. Retaliating she shoved him, which resulted in a small fight, only stopped by Buddy glaring at them from Grant’s shoulder.

They spent the morning visiting sites around the capital, with the bookstore being on of Grant’s favorite places. There had been a few close shaves with the guards, but quick hiding kept them inconspicuous. Initially she had worried the length of Grant’s hair would lead to notice but a gift from some children in the form of a hat. With his hair tucked underneath it he looked no different than the other citizens. As he was so interested in the light, Skye took him to the picture of the royal family, depicting the King and Queen with the lost Prince. She winced slightly, noticing a familiar Shield on the baby’s arm but nobody noticed. Nearby children were preparing for the light show, creating their own versions of the symbol to shine after the royal family had shone the first light. The tournament would occur after the light show. Grant bend to help mend a broken light of one of the kids, leaving Skye to watch on fondly. Phil snickered and nudged her gently, his ears flickering suggestively. She pushed him back, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks, looking down in the hope he would miss it.

 

As it began to darken Skye arranged to use a boat, out on the water Grant would get the best view of the lights. They would need to move to see the tournament but they would have time. As it was his first time seeing the lights he deserved the best seat. Moving Buddy to a more stable position she moved the boat away from the dock, leaving Phil watching the forlornly on the docks. Throwing a bag onto the dock she watch him examine the contents. Understanding the suspicious face she chortled.

“Relax I bought them.” She waited until he’d begun tucking into the apples she’d given him before adding:

“Most of them.” The look of panic on his face made it difficult for her to keep the boat on coarse and not tip it over.

“I thought it was only the single light.” Grant commented as the moved out into the middle of the lake.

“From where you were it would seem like that. The royal light is so powerful it can be seen a long way. The people’s lights don’t have as strong a light source so you wouldn’t be able to see them from where you live.”

Watching his hands clench around his seat she wondered what was wrong.

“Grant?”

“I've been looking out of a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what I might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?”

“It will be.” She patted his arm trying to provide comfort.

“And what if it is? What do I do then?”

“Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream.”

She brought the boat to a stop just before the light was lit. Scrambling forward Grant balanced on the edge of the boat, getting as close to the light as he possible could. His face lit up with awe and delight as the well-known logo was blazed onto the sky. Smiling at him she grabbed something she picked up earlier. Handing it over she saw him smile as he recognized the small light.

“I have something for you too.” He commented and to her surprise he handed her a familiar satchel.

“I should have given it to you before, but I was scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?”

Pushing it to one side she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“I'm starting to.”

 

They stayed on the lake till the lights faded. Skye began to start paddling the boat back; they needed to leave if Grant wanted to see the tournament. On her way on one of the islands she spotted a solitary light. Squinting she recognized the figure of Miles before he walked back into the shadows. Making a decision she began moving the boat towards the island.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah. There’s just something I need to deal with first.”

Running the boat up the shore she jumped out slinging the satchel over her shoulder.

“Stay here I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.”

 

Following the trail she soon found the boys waiting for her. Throwing the bag to Quinn she spoke while backing back towards Grant.

“Hey boys. There you go. Sorry for the misunderstanding. No hard feelings.”

“You’ve been holding out on us Skye.” Quinn advanced on her menacingly.

“What?”

“We’ve heard you’ve got something even more valuable.”

“What? No!” She tried to flee, knowing that she was going to feel a sharp pain on the back of her head. She had to warn Grant.

***************************************

He sat waiting on the boat for Skye to come back, but a noise drove him from it. It sounded like a cry of pain; if someone was hurt he couldn’t just sit there. Moving forward he found his way blocked by two men, men he’d seen before.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Our money pot.”

Backing away Grant tripped over a large rock, sending him sprawling on the ground. Before the two men could grab him a voice rang out.

“Grant!”

Coming up behind Garrett swung a large branch knocking out Miles.

“Run Grant!”

Sprinting back to the boat, Grant waited until Garrett returned.

“Are you alright?” He clutched his father’s arm.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yes. We need to find Skye.”

“She ran off son. Look.” He pointed out to the lake. Through the fog it was just possible to make out a boat with a person on it. In their arm was a Shield.

“No!”

“I’m sorry Grant. I tried to warn you. I really did. Now let’s go home and you can forget everything that happened.”

Grant stared longingly after the boat, loath to believe that Skye would betray him. But as the boat headed off into the distance and Skye didn’t return he could no longer deny it. So with a heavy heart he followed Garrett and head back towards their cabin in the forest.

****************************************

Phil had finished his apples, staring out into the lake waiting for them to return. As the fog had rolled in his visibility had reduced, yet he still waited for them. Nearby he could see guards gathering on the shore looking out at something on the lake. He hoped they hadn’t spotted the duo out on the lake. Out in the fog a shape drifted closer, the guards noticing, crying out for it to stop.

 

On the boat Skye slowly came to, finding herself tied to the wheel, the shield strapped onto her arm.

“Grant!” She screamed, knowing she needed to warn him. “Grant!”

The boat crashed into a dock containing a group of guards how immediately boarded the boat, seeing only that she had the missing shield.

“No! Grant! I have to warn him! Grant! He’s in trouble! Grant!”

The guards ignored her ramblings, untying her and dragging her off the boat so she could be taken to the prison.

 

Phil watched as Skye screamed, fighting the guards for all she was worth. Something had gone badly wrong. He’d watched her interactions with Grant; she’d begun to act slightly differently. He didn’t believe she would just abandon him. Something was wrong. He had to do something.

*********************************

Skye paced her cell unable to sleep. She’d spent the night trying to figure out a way to escape but she still had nothing. The cell door opened to reveal May and two other guards.

“What…?” The grim look on May’s face told her everything she needed to know.

“Oh.” She unconsciously touched her throat.

 

With a guard either side of her she was led by May down the corridors passing other cells. Noticing familiar figures, she barged the guards, breaking free and raced to the cell.

“Where is he? What did you do?” She screamed hauling Miles against the bar.

“It was that crazy dude. He betrayed us.”

“Crazy dude.” Skye muttered as the guards wrenched her away. She needed to escape, Grant was in trouble. They continued dragging her down the corridor until they reached a wooden door that prevented them moving further. May frowned slightly as she rapped on the door.

“Password?” A voice spoke through the door.

“There is no password.” May glowered at the door.

“Nope!”

Beside Skye one of the guards suddenly was jerked upwards. Unaware May continued banging on the door.

“Open up!”

“Not even close.”

“Argh!” The second guard screamed as he was dragged upwards, leaving May to spin around and find Skye standing there looking innocent. The door finally opened to reveal Simmons who hit May over the head with a frying pan, looking slightly shocked as she did it.

“Frying pans! Who knew right?” Skye exclaimed as Tripp dropped from the ceiling.

As additional guards raced down the corridor towards them, Simmons pushed them behind her spraying something in the air. As the guards hit the spray they began coughing unable to continue forward.

“Science!” Simmons smirked. Seeing their awestruck faces she explained. “It’s just something to slow them down. A sort of toxin.”

Skye blinked at the young exultant woman, knowing she really didn’t want to cross her.

Kissing Simmons on the cheek Tripp grabbed Skye and propelled her forward. Leading her around the open battle between thieves and guards they soon made it to the courtyard where Fitz waited. Dragging her onto a wooden platform he began giving her orders.

“Head down.”

“Head down.” She repeated following his orders

“Arms in.”

“Arms in.”

“Knees apart.”

“Knees apart... Knees apart?”

Before she could get an answer Fitz pulled a lever, sending her flying into the air. Screaming it took her a moment to realize she’d landed on the back of Phil as Fitz whooped and celebrated with Tripp below.

“Phil you brought them here?”

He snickered in agreement.

“Thank you! No really thank you.”

Phil just looked at her.

“Right, not the time!” She grasped the reins as he started forward, running for the castle wall. Guards came towards them from the right.

“Phil!” She cried as he continued heading for the edge of the wall, the other side a shear drop. Taking the bit between his teeth Phil charged ignoring the guards and jumped off the wall. Clinging tightly Skye held in her scream as they plummeted downward, landing on a roof at the last minute. Using the roofs as a runway Phil galloped to the edge of the city, running flat out as they headed into the forest.

***********************************

“I really did try Grant, I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it!” Garrett admonished as he collected everything Grant had acquired in the capital, believing that it would just serve as a reminder of what he called the terrible incident. When he didn’t reply Garrett left the room, leaving Grant to wallow on his own. Staring at the ceiling he kept messing with the light Skye had given him. He couldn’t believe she would set him up like that.

 

Thinking back over the past day he didn’t regret leaving, he’d had such a good time. He finally knew what he’d been missing hiding in the forest all this time. The look on the kid’s face as she’d looked at the mural of the lost prince, it was like she’d lost something personal to her. Lying back on the bed he remembered the mural and how it looked familiar. Thinking back he remembered feeling the same way when he’d brandished that Shield. Allowing his mind to wander he saw hazy images, of a man and a woman, smiling at him. There was the feeling of love. Understanding flowed through him as he stumbled back into his chest of draws. Slowly he walked back out of his room towards Garrett.

“Grant, Grant, what's going on in there? Are you alright?”

“I'm the lost prince.” He whispered, not really paying attention.

“Oh, please speak up Grant. You know how I hate the mumbling.”

“I am the lost prince, aren't I?... Did I mumble, Father? Or should I even call you that?”

“Oh Grant, did you even hear yourself? Why would ask such a ridiculous question?” Garrett scoffed.

“It was you! It was all you!” Grant yelled.

“Everything that I did was to protect... it. You.”

He couldn’t listen to this anymore, he had to escape.

“Grant.”

“I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers?”

“Grant!”

“I should have been hiding... from YOU!”

“Where would you go? She won't be there for you.” Garrett sneered.

“What did you do to her?”

“That criminal is to be hanged for her crimes.”

“No.”

“Now, Now. It's all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be.” He reached out to touch Grant on the shoulder but Grant grabbed his wrist throwing it away from him

“No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN!”

He headed to the door, just needing to get out of the cabin.

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine.”

Garrett advanced towards Grant’s turned back, reaching into the back of his trousers.

“Now I'm the bad guy...”

************************************

Skye jumped from Phil’s back, leaving him trembling with the effort of getting them both here as fast as he could. Running towards the cabin’s entrance she began calling his name. As she burst through the door she didn’t see anything at first. But as her eyes adjusted to the gloom she saw Grant tied to the floor, blood flowing from a cut on his cheek, a gag across his mouth. His eyes seemed to be trying to tell her something. Suddenly a guy crossed in front of her gaze, holding something in his hand that emitted a flash. Glancing downwards at the sudden pain in her stomach, she saw blood pooling on her top, her legs giving out, no longer able to hold her.

“No!” Grant howled, the gag slipping of his mouth as he tried to break his bonds.

“Come on Grant. We’re leaving. This time no one will find us.” Garrett untied the end of the rope not attached to Grant’s hand and used it to drag Grant to the door. Grant bucked and kicked trying to escape, only managing to knock over a mirror that shattered on the floor.

“Let me heal her. She’s going to die.”

“No!”

“If you take me I will never stop fighting you. But if you let me heal her I will go with you willingly.”

“Grant. No!” She objected weakly.

“Fine!” Garrett snarled, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and attaching them to a post and her hands. “Just in case you get any ideas about following us.”

As soon as he was released Grant scrambled over to her. Lifting her gently he cradled her head.

“Don’t worry Skye I’ll fix this.”

“No Grant. Don’t do this.”

“I can’t let you die Skye. I can’t.”

Seeing he wouldn’t change his mind Skye decided on a last ditch attempt to set him free. As he raised her hand to his hair to heal her she grasped it all in her hand, using the shard of glass that fell beside her to cut through it. As it turned brown she knew she’d finally granted him his freedom. Behind them Garrett let out a howl of rage as he saw the hair turn brown, stretching forward he forget he was still holding the gun. When it fired accidently it hit him straight in the chest killing him instantly.

 

Grant never took his eyes from Grant as Phil and Buddy looked on.

“Grant. You were my new dream.” She whispered, what him to know before she was gone.

“And you were mine.” He sobbed. Before his eyes he watched her loose her fight to stay alive, her eyes going blank. Sobbing he fell forward against her, cursing his short brown hair. He could do nothing to save her.

 

As Buddy and Phil crept into the room they watched as a tear from Grant’s eye fall onto Skye’s body. As it hit her skin it glowed with the same light as his hair used to do before sinking into her skin. Above her wounded skin light burst through in the shape of a flower blinding the room. As the light dimmed Grant inched forward, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Grant.” Skye groaned.

“Skye!”

“Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?”

Laughing he threw his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as close as he could, her legs wrapped around his waist as she leant into the embrace. Behind them Buddy and Phil celebrated together, happy to watch the couple rejoice.

************************************

_So after that Grant returned to the capital to finally be reunited with his parents. The King and Queen were overjoyed with the return of their son, though maybe not as much as the population. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I don't remember most of it. The rest of the thieves got pardons. Tripp became a member of the guard serving under Captain May, with Fitz and Simmons simultaneously helping the guard and scaring them with their inventions and concoctions. The three of them seem happy and are thinking about getting married if the King will change the law to allow it. Phil took charge of training the new guards, frying pans becoming a compulsory weapon. Crime disappeared practically over night, as did most of the apples. Nick set up his own organisation to help the citizens and I think he’s happy. I never really see him; he’s always in the shadows._

 

“ _But I know what the big question is? Did Grant and I ever get married? Well I am happy to say after years and years of asking, I finally said yes._

_“Mary-Sue!”_

_“Okay, okay. I said yes first time.”_

_“And we're living happily ever after!”_

_“Yes we are.”_

_******_ **************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be one more chapter after this.


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had a bit of spare time I thought I’d finally finished this. This is for hi-everyone-this-is-anna who I talked to about this story and specifically this scene. Hope you like it.

So today was the day. The big day. The day the entire country was waiting for. And it was going to be ruined all because of them. Ok they hadn’t meant to do it but still it was their fault. They were going to end up in jail. Again!

It had started well. Everything had gone to plan. The church was decorated. The people were out on the streets ready to celebrate the happy event. Hell they’d even managed to keep Prince Grant in his room away from Skye. The pacing had been slightly annoying to everyone but they’d let Buddy in and left him to calm Grant down. That had worked until they’d moved him to the church. He was so worried that Skye was going to be late. Jemma had offered to whip him up a calming agent but Grant had refused. Something about not wanting to be drugged on his wedding day. When Tripp had left him to help the bridal party Phil was standing beside him, Buddy sat on his neck. It was strange but Tripp would swear that Buddy and Ward could talk. Whatever was going on seemed to be working and the King and Queen entered he seemed about as ready as he’d ever be. Tripp had returned to the bridal party, he Leo and Jemma had one of the most important jobs, walk the bride down the aisle and present the rings at the right time. Jemma looked stunning in an ice blue gown, holding the red velvet cushion that the simple rings lay on. The happy couple had stressed they only wanted something simple, they didn’t need anything intricate. 

Bending to kiss his boyfriend and girlfriend, Tripp looked up in time to see the bride sweep into the room. In a simple silk dress that caressed her body she looked amazing. A simple diamond tiara held back a cascade of dark curls and pinned a lace veil that merged with the train of the dress.  
“You look stunning!” Jemma gushed, sniffling slightly.  
“Grant is a lucky man.” Leo agreed, handing over a hankie to Jemma. Both of them had ensured that they had hankies, knowing that today was going to be a day for tears.  
“Now we have to do the checklist.”  
“Jemma.” Skye complained.  
“Now do you have something new?”  
Skye pointed to the dress in explanation.  
“Something old?”  
“And borrowed.” Skye pointed out as she indicated the tiara.  
“Something blue?”  
“Yes.” Skye commented blushing slightly.  
“Skye?”  
“My garter and underwear.” She muttered, blushing even more.  
“Good. Now you’re the blushing bride.” Jemma seemed way to pleased with herself.  
“Shall we enter?” Tripp broke in. “Don’t want your bridegroom coming to search for you.”  
“Oh he would.” Skye laughed, taking Tripp’s arm.

As they’d walked down the aisle Tripp had been able to watch Grant, the tension leaving his body as he noticed them, the look of pure love and devotion that had crossed his face. Handing Skye to him, Tripp’s job was done for the time being, leaving him to stand beside Phil, Leo and Jemma listening to the priest. He was just beginning to relax slightly when of course everything went wrong. Petals from one of the flower girl’s throws were drifting around them, one of them landing on Phil’s nose. The smell immediately set his nose twitching, sending him into a sneezing fit. Thankfully nobody else had noticed this; unfortunately he’d bumped Jemma sending the rings flying. Blinking in horror the group watched as the rings rolled out of the church. Glancing around, the church seemed oblivious to this, transfixed by the happy pair in front of them. Edging out slowly the whole group raced after the rings, wincing as they saw them fly into the air, and disappearing into the town.  
“Phil taking Leo and find Grant’s ring. It headed towards the market. Buddy comes with me and Jemma we’ll get Skye’s ring.” Tripp ordered striding down towards the park area. “And hurry!” He yelled after the retreating figures. 

Running into the park he prayed the ring hadn’t got far. Finding one small bit of metal in the huge park would be fun. That’s why he’d brought Buddy; his eyes would be better than theirs.  
“Found it!” Jemma yelled, pointing at the children’s area. As they watched the ring bounced across the ground, hitting a rock and flying into the air again. Holding his breath, Tripp watched as it landed on a tree branch, balancing carefully on the tip of the branch.  
“Jemma I’ll boost you, you grab it.” They needed to hurry. Their absence would be noticed soon. Lifting her carefully around the waist she still had to stretch for it, the branch was so high.  
“Don’t look up my dress!”  
“I’m not looking up your dress.” Tripp spat out through gritted teeth as he concentrated on holding her steady. “Besides it’s not like I haven’t seen it before. Ouch!” Holding Jemma’s ankles he couldn’t rub the top of his head where she’d just hit him.  
“Concentrate.” She ordered stretching upwards again. Just as her fingertips brushed it a magpie swooped down and plucked it from her grasp.  
“Buddy!” Jemma yelled, throwing the chameleon, who’d been holding onto her hair, at the bird. There was no way they could go after the ring. He flew gracefully through the air, snatching onto the ring. The magpie finding it was suddenly carrying extra weight flapped hard, but Buddy clung on. Deciding that it was too much work the magpie released its treasure-sending Buddy hurtling back to earth, the small glint signalling that he’d got his target. Before Tripp or Jemma could celebrate they were hit by the flying chameleon sending them tumbling to the ground, knocking over the barrel that had been precariously balancing on a lower branch of the tree, that so far they’d managed to avoid.  
********************************  
Leo clung onto Phil’s mane for dear life; he’d always hated riding horses and if this weren’t such a desperate situation he would have refused completely. They needed to get close to the ring. If it got lost in the market they would never find it. As they reached the stalls the watched it bounce towards the food section before it was lost in the sea of feet. Of course it was busy. Everyone had come out to see the happy couple. Though they may be an unhappy couple if they didn’t get the rings! 

Pushing through the crowd they headed into the food place, scanning the ground as much as they could. He searched for anything shiny, knowing it would stand out if it caught the light. Examining several pairs of shoes with buckles he came up empty. Turing to find Phil, he found the horse munching on an apple.  
“Really? Right now?” Leo grumbled, as Phil looked unrepentant. As he shook his head he noticed a glimmer beside an ice cream stand that he hadn’t examined. Leading Phil over he fell to his knees, examining the small space beneath the stand. There lay the ring. Grabbing it he raised it in his hand to show Phil, not seeing the chocolate stand rolling toward them, the owner not having seen the prostrate man on the floor.  
***********************************************************  
“And now for the rings.” The priest droned, turning away from the happy couple in front of him. Gasped filled the air as everyone took in the bedraggled site of the group. Jemma and Tripp were covered in tree sap, leaves sticking in their hair, paint smeared down one side. Phil and Leo smelled a lot better covered in chocolate and small pieces of marshmallow. Stepping forward Phil held out Buddy with the rings while everyone smiles faintly. Shrugging slightly Grant took the rings held out for them carefully, avoiding most of the mess. Handing Skye hers to give him he seemed unconcerned by the groups state but a fleeting look told them that he would be asking what happened later on. Exchanging the rings quickly there was barely time for the priest to announce them husband and wife before Skye through herself at Grant, kissing him senseless. As the crowd cheered, the group slummed down, everything had turned out fine. A slight squeaking noise had them looking up again. At the side of the church a trolley containing a cake was slowly rolling towards the door. The group exchanged a horrified look before jumping to their feet.  
‘Not again!’ They all thought before chasing after it!

The End


End file.
